The Cutter's kid
by Dancingchick2013
Summary: Being 23, pregnant, and hunting anomalies was not in her plans. After her mom left when she was fifteen she knew something was up. After traveling with a friend she took up working with her dad, but something's different about her. This is semi-cross over with Doctor Who. But only for a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my slightly swollen belly as I walked down the halls of the ARC. James asked that I be here, or more he told me to be here. I had been here since the very beginning. After My father died and Abby, Connor, and Danny went missing I decided to find another job. My father help make this place and my mother being the one who killed him here made it hard to come back to everyday. So I stopped coming. Then it happened. I got pregnant. I'm about four months right now.  
I walk into the room where everybody else was. As soon as he saw m, Becker rushed over to my side to give me a hug. Lester also came towards me, he gave a nod and a pat on the back and went into his office. Becker and I walked over towards a girl dressed very brightly compared to the rest of the ARC.

"Jess Parker. I've heard so much about you are kind of a hero here." She said all bubbly. She must be a new recruit. I saw some faces that I recognized but there were a lot of new people. I snapped out of my daze when Becker gently patted my stomach.

"Sorry. Jocelyn Cutter. I'm no hero just a person. You must be the Field operator." She nodded at the end of my statement. A voice made me turn around.

"Okay guys, for those of you I haven't meet properly my name is Matt Anderson. I'm your new team leader." He then nodded at everyone."For the last couple of days your esteemed colleague Captain Becker," I feel a small smile appear on my face as he continues with is statement"has been bending my ear on every detail of this operation. To ensure you are properly looked after..."

Behind him you could see Lester slowly coming out of his office. He came to the runaway and watched them.

"So I would like to ensure you that safety," He kept going "the safety of this entire team, even the safety of Captain Becker is my number one priority."  
I could feel Becker stand a little taller at his statement. I rolled my eyes with a little grin on my face.

"Your jobs are demanding," Matt continued even with Becker's actions." Your jobs are dangerous. You put your lives on the line every time that alarm goes off. There is no time for errors. There is no time for on the job training. So with all that in mind, some new policies will be implemented. All field operatives will be strictly military, or from a military background."

I stiffen at that statement. I didn't have any military background. I had been on this team since the beginning, I had been in the lab the moment Connor had told my dad about the sightings. I had been there for when Rex flew away from the Home Security people. I went through an anomaly to a different time line. The one I'm in now. I had to question would my job be on the line when I had to leave for my pregnancy? Even though I had planned to stay out of the field before I had the baby, but would I even be aloud to work out in the field after the pregnancy?

By the time I spaced back in he was done with his speech. He walked over to us. He hand light brown hair and bright blue eyes. They held a secret in them, he had a secret and I was going to figure it out. Not now a least.

" Matt this is Jocelyn Cutter. She worked with us on the field." Becker states. Clarifying that no matter what I would be back on the field with him.

"It's nice to meet you Jocelyn. Your Nick and Helen's daughter, right?" I nod my head at that statement. He continues on. "Now Becker just said worked, so you don't do field work?"

"I will being doing field work it's just after Abby, Connor, and Danny went missing and with recent events I'm not permitted to be doing field work." He cocks an eyebrow at that statement, while Becker smirks beside me. Jess looks a little put off at the fact that Becker still has his arm around my shoulder.

"She four months pregnant. She won't being field work for the entire pregnancy or at least four or five months after." I gaze up at him as he finishes.

"I agreed to wait for the end of the pregnancy, but I didn't agree to the latter."

"Well I talked to your doctor and she said..."  
"You talked to my doctor with out my permission." I said in a low tone. I turned to face him directly.

"I needed to know..."

"Oh no you..."

"Both of you hush. Jocelyn, Becker's right. My wife said you need to take it easy for a couple months and get settled with a child at home." Lester buts in.

I glare at him while Becker smirks, again. He won't last long through my pregnancy. He and I share a house. After my dad died I needed someone to be there with me in the house and he felt that it was his job to help me get through my dad's death. He was there so much of the week I made him move in.  
"Whatever. What did you want me here for?" I ask turning to look at Lester.

"Since you can't do field work you can try and figure out your fathers theory of where anomalies will appear." I give him a weary glance.

"Do I get to use the model my dad got to use?" He nods "Fine. But as soon as the four months after the pregnancy is up I'm back in the field."

I grab Becker by the arm and walk to his car with him trailing behind. He insisted that he drive me here. That's the one thing I hate about being pregnant he thinks I can't do anything. Well I'm going to prove him wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Please favorite or follow or review. I'm really young and trying to see if I'm any good at writing. I went through the last chapter and caught my errors. If anyone wants to beta for me or just wants to review my grammar and spelling mistakes, it would mean lot. BTW I only own Jocelyn. Toodles**

* * *

Today I was in a good mood. Becker took me to my five month check up. I'm having twins. Becker, the military guy almost cried when Lester's wife told us. So right after we got to the car we went to the store. lester gave us the day off to going shopping, which I was fine with.

I decided I wanted their room to be dinosaur themed. Cheesy I know but it will be a big part of their lives. We picked out yellow, green, and brown as the colors because we didn't want to know the gender of the loaded everything up, and I mean everything. He would let me even touch the bag with stuff animals.

Becker and I went on a few dates after we meet. We never really had a true relationship. But when Danny, Abby, and Connor went missing we took comfort in each other. After that one night, it changed everything. When I found out I was pregnant I freaked out. I actually told Lester first. Only reason why is because his wife is a doctor. When I told Becker he was so happy.

He's come to every appointment, he's been there when I puke my guts out. It was nice. We haven't told anyone else that he's the dad. It would probably turn a lot of people against us, mostly the new people.  
When we got to work the next day, we went strait towards Lester's office. Even though he already knew, we would need to change a few things. Becker wants me to take the last month of the pregnancy off. I of course,did not agree.

* * *

"I won't be in the field, there's not a big risk in me being here."  
"Yes there is. A dinosaur could get out, or an anomaly could open up."  
"But it's not that high of a possibility. Even then I could probably still hold a gun."  
"You could go into early labor and be alone."  
"A lot of women go into labor before their due dates!"

By then we were yelling and pacing around the room. We had most of the people outside of the office looking at us including Matt and Jess, who were by the was in his chair trying to not laugh at our argument.

"If your alone and a dinosaur attacks you and you don't have a gun what will you do? Die?"  
"You do know that at any point in this pregnancy I could get attacked right? So what's the difference if I'm here through out the whole pregnancy?"  
"Maybe you should be at home, cooking or cleaning."  
"Did you just tell me to become a maid? If you want a maid find one some where else, because I refuse to stay at home." I turn to Lester who was still trying not to laugh.

" I will stay here for the whole pregnancy unless your wife says other wise. That is final."  
He nods chuckling. I turn around to see Becker glaring at me. I walk right up so our chest are touching.  
"I am not going through an anomaly or getting attacked by a dinosaur anytime soon. If someone does it will be you, because I will be the one either pushing you through the anomaly or setting that dino on you. Got it?"

He nods and I push right past him. I head over to Jess's chair to grab a black box. Matt and Jess looked shock at the argument Becker and I just had.

"Are you okay? There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?" Jess asked with fake concern. I think she might have realized how close I am to Becker, so she's jealous. It's cute.

"You mean babies. I'm having twins." I say with fake cheeriness. Becker picked up on it because he walk right over to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Yesterday,she had me hard at work putting everything together. Thank god for her parents trust funds, or we'd be broke by now. Not to mention the girl wanted the room a different way every five minutes." He says with a sigh.

"You never had to help. I could have done it myself."  
"And hurt the twins? No way!"  
"You didn't even let me put the stuff animals the right way." A cough breaks up the argument. Jess is looking at Becker all adoring. Matt on the other hand is trying not to smile, but he failed.

"Congratulations Jocelyn. Now is there something you needed?" Matt asks.  
"Thanks. Yep, I need a black box so Becker has proof that I haven't left the building without his consent." I say turning to Jess, who had snapped out of her daze long enough to shove a black box in my hand.

I turn to Becker who had gone across the room to talk to one of the soldiers. He is facing my direction, so I raise the black box pointing to it while I slowly put it on my waist band. He nods to me. First he only thinks about me getting eaten by dinosaurs, now he doesn't even look at me. Not fair, playing the hormones wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
We are going to say that this is set during season four episode one.

* * *

I had gotten a good amount of legends on the model,but it was becoming harder and harder to put things on it because of my belly. I was seven months and you could tell I was having twins. I was starting to get really restless. I stayed in my office in the mornings and in the afternoons I hung out with Matt, Becker, Jess, or whoever I could find.  
Becker wouldn't let me be alone, so I got a lab assistant, who I really didn't like. All she did was ask questions about Abby, Connor, my dad, my mom, and Danny. I got so tried of her questions I kicked her out of the lab on multiple occasions.

Right now I was by the ADD staring down Phillip Burton. He and Lester were in the office talking about something. I had a bad feeling about him. But then again my hormones were everywhere and people who I use to like, I now hate.

"What are you staring at?" A voice questions.

"Phillip. I'm trying to figure out if it's the hormones or if I just don't like him." I say turning to Matt.

He has been really good to me through out the past three months. He didn't question my theories about anomalies. He kept me involved when there was an anomaly. He let me keep an ear piece so I could help when the team was out on the field.

"He does have the vibe about him. Are you okay?" He asks as I hunch over. I grab his hand and place it over my stomach. He looks shocked at first until he feels the tiny kick.

"I think the babies agree with you." I say. I let go of hand and he takes it off quickly. He smiles and shakes his head. Jess calls him over to her chair just as Phillip and Lester walk out of his office.

"Jocelyn, can you come here for a second?" Lester calls over to me. I walk as best as I can over to them.

"So, how close to predicting anomalies are you?" Phillip questions as soon as I'm next to them.

"It's hard to tell at this point. I still have a lot of legends to go. It could be months or years before I figure it out. If we had any of my fathers research, I might be able to get it done faster. Maybe a lab assistant who actually worked might help."

"I can do that. Anybody in particular?" I shake my head when he asks." Then it's done. How much longer till you have the baby?"

"Hopefully two more months. But the doctor said with twins it more likely I'll go into early labor."

"Then we'll have someone who is trained in the field of medicine in there with you." I sigh, but nod. He wishes me well and walks away. I nod at Lester and head to my locker. I needed a to change my heels to flats. My feet hurt and walking around in three inch heels was not helping.

* * *

When I changed my shoes I headed to the armory. We were getting new weapons. I was fine with it but Becker wouldn't shut up about the 'toy guns'. It was driving me nuts.  
I see Matt and Jess preparing the weapons. Jess looked a little shaken up. She had let a creature out so I don't blame her. I had been locked in the locker room. Becker had given two of his soldiers an order to keep me in the room till the creature was back in the menagerie.

"So these are the new weapons." I state picking up one of the smaller ones. A hand comes out from behind me to take it from me.

"Be careful with them,they could hurt you." Matt states.

"I don't need another Becker telling me what to do." I say voice dropping a tone. I see his face fall." Sorry. I have almost no control over what I say these days."

"It's okay." He says into my ear. "Your late."

Matt throws Becker an EMD as he walks in.

"Oh excellent, tasers." Becker remarks as he plays with the EMD in his hand.

"These are in a different league than any other tasers you've used in the past. I wouldn't have designed them if they didn't work."

"You need to remember how many friends I've lost." My face falls a little at Becker's statement. "I'm going to risk anymore lives playing around with pea shooters."

A small grin appears as he finishes his statement. Becker has always hated new people, mainly ones who are high up then him. But Matt he just doesn't like his ideas.

"You never know Becker. Tiny but mighty,right?" He glares at me so my grin changes into a big smile.

"Your not suppose to side with the opposing force." I just stick my tongue out at him. Jess walks over to a case that hold a bigger EMD.

"The EMD can be adapted to three basic levels, low, medium, and high voltage, depending on what your using it for." She explains. Becker test holding the gun while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know what they do Jess."

"I don't think he believes us." Jess says to Matt. I sigh mowing that someone in the end will be hurting and mostly likely, it will be Becker.

"This is nothing like you've ever experienced before." Matt say jumping back into the conversation.

"Okay." Becker nods as he throws the gun to Matt. "Try it. I mean it, shoot me. If I think it's an effective weapon I'll use it, if not you back down."  
Becker backs up while Matt gets a charge.

"You really, really don't want to do that Becker." Matt says even though he knows what about to happen.

"Oh, I do. Come on Matt show me what you've got."

"Matt you can't. You two stop acting like a pair of kids." Jess says as Matt charges the EMD. "Jocelyn, make them stop."

"Honey, somebodies got to do it." I state. Her jaw drop while Matt smirks.

"He started it. If okay he'll live, probably." Matts says taking aim.

"Will you fire..." Becker starts before he gets hit with the blast, that sends him flying across the room.

"Are you okay?" She asks running over to him.

"Yeah, fine." He coughs out.

"That was the lowest setting of the weapon. Highest is meant to take a full grown T-Rex." Matt claims handing the weapon over to me.

"Now that we've seen Becker get his ass kicked, I'll be in my lab." I say walking out of the room. An idea had just popped into my head about the babies. Would they have to grow up with EMDs or would they grow up in a lab like me. I wanted them to be as normal as possible but could they have normal lives?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
Season four episode one part two. Please review who you want Jocelyn to be favorite, follow, and review.

* * *

The alarm went off as soon as I got to my office. I turned on my earpiece so I could hear what was going on. For a while it was just Matt and Becker giving orders. I mainly blocked those out but something caught my attention. Becker told Matt that there were two people that came through the anomaly. I didn't want to get my hopes up but what if it was them Abby or Connor or Danny. But Becker said two so I probably was them.

"Where's my souvenirs?" I hear Becker state. I wasn't following.

"Matt who are the people that came through?" I question.

"Abby and Connor." He says.

"Are they okay? How are they? What's going on?" I blurt out as I hear a roar.

"We can talk later okay?" He rushes out, than disconnects the line. Becker does the same to me. It's a first for me. They said since I couldn't go out on the field they would tell me what was going on. Liars.

* * *

"Oh." I gasp out. I had been get small pains that have been getting bigger and closer together. I knew it was a possibility that I was going into labour, but I refused to believe it.

"Jess can you send me a medic please?" Jess and I still didn't get along but right now she was the only one there on the comm.

"Yep is everything okay?" She asks with little concern.

"We'll see. Just don't tell Becker or Matt till we know anything."

"Got it. Please send a medic to north corridor, lab five." I hear over the coms.

About ten minutes later Lester and a medic come barreling into my lab. Immediately Lester was at my side trying to get me to sit down. The medic of course did the usual questions.

"Where does it hurt?"  
"Abdominal area."  
"How often?"  
"All morning, but the pains have getting closer together."  
"How close together are they now?"

"About fifteen minutes apart." I say as he feels my swollen stomach. He nods to Lester, who rushes out of the room to call someone. "I'm having the twins right now aren't I?" The poor medic nods and gets an I.V. in.

"My wife is on the way. Do you want me to tell them yet?" Lester questions as he walks towards me. I shake my head as they help me stand up.

"Not until get that creature through the anomaly and get Abby and Connor here." He gives me a confused look."They are the god parents. Even if they weren't here they would still be the god parents."

* * *

We get to the medical ward, which is where Lester's wife is waiting. We were going to do the birth here but with the creature getting lose this morning it wasn't safe. I get strapped to a gurney and put in the ambulance. Lester on one side and his wife, Michelle, on the other side.

"You should have called me the second you got the pains." She scolds me.

"They kick hard, at first I couldn't tell the difference between the pains." I mumble out. Then it hits me. They still have two months to go. Michelle sees my panic.

"It's okay. You have the best doctors in the city of London with you. Got it?" I nod as a contraction hits. Lester phone ring and he looks at me. I had a feeling I know who it was.

"Did they get the creature?" He nods. "Tell them to get Abby and Connor to the hospital. Becker and Matt will come with them, okay." I don't really give him a choice. He complies with my orders.

* * *

When we arrive to the hospital the pain got horrible. I'm wheeled out of the ambulance into the hospital. Michelle snaps right into doctor mode. A whole team comes out to meet me.

A cardio doctor comes up to me. When I was little I had to have surgery to replace my heart twice. Hopefully he was only there for no reason. We never really found out if my heart would go bad would be the time that if it went bad, if it does at all.

"Jocelyn Cutter. 23 year old female. She is in labour with twins. She has had a heart surgery when she was seven and when she was eleven. Contractions are ten minutes apart. No signs of fetal distress." Michelle say to the nurses and Dr. York, the cardio doctor. They all nod and go different ways to get the stuff they need. Dr. York came up to me and checked my heart as we got to the birth room.  
"So far your heart sounds fine, but to be sure the whole time you will have an EKG machine hooked up to the whole. Okay?" I nod as another contraction hits. Lester walks out of the room when I change into my gown, to meet the others.

When he gets back he has Becker, Matt, Connor, and Abby with him. Abby rushes over to my side and hugs me. Connor stares at me making fish faces. When he snaps out of his daze he too runs over to hug me.

"We missed you so much. "Abby states, still hugging me.

"We missed you and your endless black hole of a stomach." Connor says." One question though. Who's the dad?" Becker and I freeze at the slaps Connor over the head while muttering something I couldn't understand.

We hang out until the EKG machine acts up. Lester runs to get Michelle and Dr. York. The other in the room look confused, even Becker. I hadn't planned on telling any of them about my heart problem, because I thought nothing would happen. The doctors rush in immediately to my side.

Dr. York starts yelling orders as I start to see black dots. The only thing I understand of the shouting is that my heart was failing. I blacked out thinking of only my babies.

* * *

What's going to happen to Jocelyn? Sorry I just had to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
This in between episodes. Thank so must to those have followed, favorited, and reviewed. Also thanks to all the readers, even if you haven't favorited, followed, or review. Every view means a lot to me. I sadly don't own the characters besides Dr. York, Michelle, and Jocelyn, also the twins.

* * *

I woke up to a loud beeping sound. I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy with sleep. After a few minutes my eyes were open and had adjusted to the light. I look around to see Becker sleeping in one chair, Abby and Connor asleep on the little couch in the room, and Matt, Lester, Dr. York, and Michelle talking outside.

When I went to put a hand on my stomach I noticed I didn't have my bump. I didn't freak out, I just looked around trying to see if anything would help me get answers.

"We had to do a c-section because your heart rate started to drop extremely low. Lucky your heart didn't fail, it just slowed down dangerously. We did have to put a pace maker in just for the mean time. We can take it out after a few months." Dr. York informs me when she walks into the room. I nod, not trusting my voice.

She checks my EKG machine and listens to my heart too. She leaves the room while telling me I was fine. I sat there for a while not talking or moving, just staring at the wall ahead of me. Out of the comer of my eye I see Michelle yell at her husband and Matt. She storms into the room until she sees me.

"Good god Jocelyn. Must you scare the crap out of me all the time? I thought you were going to die. The other doctors wouldn't even let me in the operating room because I was so mad." I chuckle slightly at her statement.

"Next time I'll tell you when I'm about to die." I say with a small smile."How are the twins?"

"You have a little girl and a little boy. They are a little under weight, but we can fix that. Other than that they are perfectly healthy. They've already got the whole team wrapped around their little fingers."

"Crap! I need to pick names out so I can do the paperwork." I say with a pout.

"Tell me the names and I'll do the forms."

"I can do it. It's not like I had heart surgery." I say until I realize what I said. "Oh maybe you can do the forms, I had heart surgery and probably don't want to hurt my heart."

"Even after almost meeting your death bed your snarky. I thought you'd be all nice." I raise an eyebrow at Becker's statement. "No? Okay! What should their names be?"

"It might help me if I could see them other wise I might pick the wrong names."  
"Done their already on their way up." Michelle says. I nod going through my list of names in my head.

* * *

When the twins came in they were swaddled with their respective colors on. The little girl was awake, while her brother was still asleep. I picked her up first, not wanting to wake up her brother. I took off her cap to see her thin white blonde hair like mine, but she had Becker's dark brown eyes.

She wrapped her fingers around my index as she stared at it in interest. She had a little scowl on her face when I wouldn't let her suck on it. It was funny, it look almost exactly like Becker's .

The little boy started to cry so Becker picked him up and handed him to me. Abby and Connor came to sit next to me as I took off his cap. He had Becker's dark brown hair, but almost the opposite of his sister, he had my piercing blue eyes. He looked up to me with a curious gaze, one that matched mine.

"Their Becker's aren't they?" Abby asks next to me putting the little girls cap on. To shocked to answer I nodded."It would've been five months after we went missing, right?" Again I nodded.

"Autumn and Axel. " I said looking to Becker, who had just taken the little boy from my arms. He smiled with tear filled eyes and nodded. His fathers name was Axel. Autumn reminded me of autumn. Brown eyes like leaves and white hair like the cold weather.

"The names are perfect. Autumn Marie Becker and Axel Nicholas Becker." He stated. The deal was I picked the first names and he had to approve,and he got to choose the middle names and I would approve them."I'll get the paper work filled out."

He handed me Axel as I turned to Abby.  
"Will you and Connor be the god parents? Please?" She nodded with a smile while looking to Connor who look like a kid on Christmas. I handed Axel to Connor and Autumn to Abby.

"Welcome to the world of crazies, babies." I say before falling back to sleep.

* * *

OMG people. I am so happy all of the reads I've gotten. Please check out the amazing work of stephcullen200. Really need you guys to say if you want her to end up with Becker or Matt. the one you don't wantnher with, I can make another story with an oc for them.

That's all for now folks. Toodles.


	6. Sonic levels

Chapter six  
Please don't kill me! I got sick and them had to play catch up in school. Them got obsessed with Doctor Who. This is not in any episode. So Jocelyn will end up with Becker. I added a surprise in here to make it up to you.

* * *

"Time to go home, if your daddy ever get your sister into the car." I say talking to Axel. We had been in the hospital for about a month. The twins got up to healthy weights and my heart healed. They wanted to keep the pace maker in for about a year, just in case.  
"Ha! I got it, didn't I Autumn? Didn't I?" Becker says.  
"She's not going to talk back to you, you idiot." I say as he glares at me through the rearview mirror. I just stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Home or the Arc?" He asks me. I had to think over that. Neither of us have been to the Arc for the month.  
"The Arc. We can surprise them. Plus I want your soldiers to see you all nice." Another glare is what I was rewarded.

* * *

We walked into the Arc I was carrying Axel and Becker was carrying Autumn. We said hello to the people we saw but our goal was the hub. Bye the time we got there we had all ready stopped and talked to a lot of people and the babies were awake.  
A sharp squeal and a flash of blonde headed towards us and Axel's carrier was taken out of my hands. He was set on a table next to his sister. They were still in their carriers but they were to busy being fawned over to care.

"I'm fine,thanks for asking me. I didn't get cut open twice and all." I say. Matt walks over to me and gives me hug. He them walks over to the babies. There was a new girl here too. Emily was her name.

"Your Matt's girl, aren't you." I say walking up next to her. I realized that the others were a little distracted by the twins.

She blushed at my statement. But shook her head. "Are they your twins?"

"Yep, one month old. You can go over to them. There not that evil." And she did she walked over next to Matt and looked over them. Becker and I slowly backed out of the from to Lester's office.

"Looks like the two of you will have a ton of babysitters."  
"Thank goodness for it." Becker says. I look at him a raise an eyebrow. He just shrugs.  
"What did you want to talk to us for?" I ask. Lester called us in yesterday but told us to come when ready.  
"There was a package sent here for you Jocelyn. We did some scans on it. It has sonic levels coming from it. Do you have any idea what it is?" I shook my head. The only person who would give me something sonic hasn't talked to me in years. He's the reason I joined the Arc.  
"Can I see it?" He hands the package over to me. I open it to see, a sonic screwdriver. The Doctor.  
"Do you know who sent it now."  
"Old traveling partner. We got into a fight and I came back here. I told him though if he ever got over himself all he had to do was send me a clue and I would go back to traveling with him. But that was three years ago."

* * *

After we finished talking to Lester, Becker and I took the twins home. Both of us were quite the whole time and the twins fell a sleep. When we pulled into the drive way there was the police box. Becker look shocked. He got out and walked around it a couple times. I just got the twins out and walked up to the front door, know who was inside the house. Becker walked up and took Axel from me still looking in shock.

I was right someone was in the house, which made Becker freak out even more. He set Axel down and grabbed his gun. We walked into the living room, me behind him. There sitting on the couch was a man. Brown hair, tweed jacket, bow tie. And he said looking at the babies.  
"Well looks like we both changed."


	7. The strange man

"Who are you and what do you want?" Becker asks, gun raised at the man.  
"Becker just go get the twins to bed okay?" I say, Becker looks at me but does what I say. As he walks out of the room he makes a call to someone. I had a felling it was Matt and the others. I look back at the man who is still standing there.  
"So you finally decided to man up enough to come and see me? Well your four years to late. I have a life. I have two kids, a boyfriend, a job, all of which I love. I can't just pack up and leave not again. I lied to my dad about you. I told him I found mom and traveled with her, when I was really with you. Years ago I would have been more than happy to travel with you. But I finally got happiness, so why now?" I start. I wasn't yelling, I wasn't shouting at him. I was trying to stay as calm as possible know that if I got upset Becker and who ever he called would throw him in jail.  
"I know that. I'm so sorry I left. When I left I thought you would be safer. After you got changed into the Bad Wolf I couldn't do it. After Donna and Martha I thought you would be better off." He moved over to the couch I was sitting on. He sat on one end while I was on the other.  
"I haven't aged a day. So far nobody's asked but people are going to notice as I get older and older how I don't age. I went to Jack and he had no clue what to do. One day my kids are going to look older then me. And I don't know why." I say as tears well up in my eyes. He looked shocked, which was odd. So he pulled me into a hug. I buried me head into his shoulder and started to cry on his tweed jacket.  
"The Bad Wolf must have changed your DNA strands. I mean I knew it was possible but I didn't think it would happen." He said still shocked. Just then Becker walks in with the rest of the team including Lester and Jess. They all froze at the position we were in.  
"What the hell is going on Jocelyn? First the package and now the thing out front, and him? Explain now." Lester demands. Over the past months he had become a father figure to me. So he probably was just worried. I pulled back from the man and look at the team.  
"Guys, this is an old friend of mine. We traveled together for a couple of years. We got into a fight, so we stopped traveling together." I start. I try and go on but Matt interrupts.  
"Jocelyn we know about that but who is he?" He try's to stay calm but his voice rises a little with each word.  
"The Doctor." The man says. The team look at each other while Jess pulls out a tab and types in the name.  
"Doctor who?" She asks, looking up.  
"Just the Doctor. Now if you would be so kind as to let me steal Jocelyn for a few hours that would be nice." The Doctor asks. The team all glare at him for it. Becker steps forward, shaking his head.  
"No. You don't get that option. You break into my house, send my Jocelyn weird packages, no you can't do that." I look over to the Doctor, who looks a little pissed, but still acts calm. He starts to speak but I stop him by stomping on my foot.  
"Ow! What was that for? He started it!"  
"No, you did Doctor. We talked about this you can't just expect everybody to do as you say." He pouts at me as Becker walks closer. "Now you mister can't just answer for me. The Doctor wont hurt me. In fact he's going to help me figure something out. And really 'your house'. I fill out the bills every month, not you."  
I stand up and pull the Doctor with me. The team parts as we walk through. They follow us outside to the police box. I hold my hand out to the Doctor and he hands me a key. The team look confused to why but as I open the police box their confusion turns to amazement. The Doctor and I walk over to the console and start to press buttons.  
"I suggest someone stays with the twins. The rest of you can come, but their too young to be around this kind of stuff."  
"I'll do it. My wife wants to spend some time with them any way. But I want full explanation when you get back." Lester volunteers. With that he walks out of the police box.  
"What is this thing?" Abby asks.  
"The TRADIS." The Doctor answers. "She travels through time and space, taking me where ever I'm needed."  
"We're in a time machine? A really time machine. Ha, I told they were really Abby!" Connor says, acting like a kid on TRADIS hums and starts to wheeze. I look over at the Doctor who shrugs.  
"It's not suppose to make this noise."  
"But I like this noise."  
"Did you ever pass your driving exam?"  
"Does it matter. I can get us where we're needed, when we're needed."  
"What ever, she just shouldn't make this noise." I say walking over to close the door. The team I still just standing by it. I look at them and sigh."Go and explore, trust me you'll know when we land. Where ever we're going."  
The team goes and takes a look around. I walk back over to the Doctor, who moved under the console. I take control on the TRADIS and make her stop wheezing. The Doctor doesn't try and stop me knowing I would bite his head off again.  
I never thought I would be back traveling with him. Or would I have the team with me. Hopefully we can figure out what is wrong with me. I know being able not to age seems nice, but I want a normal life. Or as normal of one that I can have.

* * *

AN: You didn't expect that now did you. I did change it a bit. Rose is replaced with Jocelyn. I like Rose, but it would be hard to fit her in my story. I might bring in Jack from Torchwood later though. Maybe even some more people. So this might be more of a crossover then I expected. I didn't really plan this story, I wrote a chapter and posted it. So I haven't planned ahead. R and R please.  
Toodles!  
P.s. I don't own anybody but the twins and Jocelyn.


	8. TRADIS

After about two hours of traveling, we finally stopped. This doctor was more klutzy then the others. He ended up half on top of me like a tumbling heap. And he just froze, the two of us just lying on the floor, him half on me. Just at that moment the others choose to run in. Like the idiots we are, we just looked up at them and back at each other, and burst out laughing. It was almost like we use to when we traveled before.

* * *

"Come on, tell me!" I begged pulling my best puppy dog look. He wasn't facing me but I knew the moment he did he would cave. He slowly turned around, face blank, trying to look anywhere but me. The second his deep brown eyes meet my light blue eyes he caved.

"Fine! But don't yell at me when your not surprised. Cadmilium, beautiful place, once you get past the fact the people are short, green, furry things." He states. My eyes light up with excitement, so do his.

The TRADIS hummed at us, then grumbled and shook. The Doctor and I both fell over and I ended up on top of him. When she finally stopped I looked up at the Doctor, who was straddling my waist. I started to giggle at the horrified look on his face. It was no secret he was like a brother to me, plus he had a Mate out there, waiting for him. None the less he started to laugh too. He got off me and offered me a hand. I took it and we walked hand in hand to the door. The second we pulled it open, we were surrounded by guns. I look over to the Doctor, who just shrugs.

* * *

"Umm. Sorry! Where are we? Not where you want us to be or think we should be, where we really are." I say still laughing a bit. Becker walks over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. The others are still at the bottom of the steps, standing, do nothing.

"Well let's see. Shall we?" He asks walking towards the door. I quickly walk up besides him, with the others behind us, guns drawn. I had to raise an eyebrow at it, because they got EMDs, and they all have them, even Emily and Jess. But I wasn't going to say anything, I wasn't that stupid about guns around the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled open the door to see a peaceful looking planet. Light purple grass swaying, flowers hanging upside down from stems, some animal I had yet to classify flying. I cocked my head in wonder. It was so beautiful.

"Ha, haha, haha, ha, ha, Ha! I told you I would one day bring you to Cadmilium. And I did it. We are here on Cadmilium, where they help immortals. Ha, I'm not that bad of a driver!" He exclaims in joy, running around in circles in the grass.

"It only took you about four years to do it."I mumble. Becker put his gun down and protectively wrapped his arms around me from besides me.  
"What do you mean help immortals? The only thing alien here is you and your machine. Joce is complete normal."

"Immortals! Cool, can I be one?"

"Connor! Shut up! She isn't immortal!"

"You can't just come to us and think any of what your saying is true."

"If she was immortal, you would be able to tell."

"That's not possible, nobody can live for ever. It's just not right."

All at once that's what the Doctor and I heard. Becker removed his arms from me and moved closer to the Doctor. The Doctor backed up, wide eyed, flailing a bit. They whole group kid moved in on him Becker and Connor in front, Abby, Matt, Emily, and Jess behind them. Figuring they would be a while I went back to the TRADIS.I walked strait to the wardrobe.

After looking around for a bit I found a good out fit. Loose at the stomach white v-neck, black skinny jeans, brown braided belt, brown boots, and a brown leather jacket. I threw my light brown hair up into a pony tail and walked back out. Lucky I still looked good, even after having twins. I haven't really put on weight. Back to being 114 pounds of awesomeness.

* * *

They were all crowding the Doctor, who looked ready to die, and stay dead. I walked around them and towards the little city type thing in the distance, which caught their attention.  
"Jocelyn where are you heading?" I heard Matt call out. Turning around I yelled back.  
"To the little city you morons. If I am immortal or just don't age, I'm figuring out why!" For my kids, I added silently in my head. Turning back around I planned on walking to the little town of short, green, furry people.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's that time during school teachers give you all you this work. The doctor will only be here for a few more chapters. This is almost like a prologue to a series idea I have in mind for the twins. The twins will be traveling with the 10 doctor and the 11. It will be like how River, Amy, and Rory. So Jocelyn may travel with autumn and axel just later. I don't own anything. Sadly :(


End file.
